


Just Think of It

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: So you want to be Ebeneezer Scrooge...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Just Think of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for promts: Amused at[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) and 
> 
> spirit at [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**

"You know what would be cool?" Dean asked as he tossed a bag of Christmas cookies at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked with an eye roll from his bed.

"Hey, no need for the attitude," Dean reached around for something else from his dwindling snack pile to throw at him.

"Okay, what would be cool? If Mrs. Claus showed up in a tiny bikini  
with a smoking hot bod and a huge sack of gifts?" Sam asked and tossed the extra pillow at Dean.

"Oh yeah but no think about how awesome it would be if any of the Christmassy ghosts would show up trying to threaten us,"

"What?" He had the nerve to laugh.

"Like the movie we just watched. If the ghosts had been dumb enough to haunt us they would regret it." Dean nodded his head.

"So you want to be Ebeneezer Scrooge and destroy our Ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future?" Sam laughed. "Are you sure you don't just want to rock the nightshirt?"

"I'll rock your nightshirt," Dean laughed as he crept over to the other bed and dumped his ass on the floor.


End file.
